


A Diamonds Teaching

by Silasprime7



Series: The Diamond Courts [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, a few posts actually, brought over from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silasprime7/pseuds/Silasprime7
Summary: Based on art by: http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/Just a little comedy where blue gems are terrible at picking up other gems.





	A Diamonds Teaching

You are Peridot. Actually, that’s selling yourself a little short. You’re the Peridot. Peridot facet 2f5l cut 5xg, top of her technical classes, expert kindergartner. You are the Peridot everyone is going to remember, and hopefully, the one Yellow Diamond will one day rely on.

It’s because you’re this Peridot that you were sent the message about this war meeting being held personally by Yellow Diamond. You wish it could have been a more personal meeting, but looking across the meeting hall, you understand that this must be an announcement of some important information. It has to be important, due to the number of gems standing in the hall. Of course, Yellow Diamond commanded the majority of them, but there are some exceptions.

Behind you and to your left, you can see the telltale square of pink surrounded by the orange of a jasper. With how she appeared, a gem could hardly believe that she had come from an inferior kindergarten. She was over a thinking gap taller than you, and was built as though to ram through walls. The truth was undeniable, though. There were no jaspers made at Pink Diamonds alpha kindergarten. Whatever impurities there were must be below the looks then.

Beyond her, you could see Yellow Diamonds own personal pearl. You have had many dealings with this pearl before, and you don’t really like her. She seems to keep an attitude of contempt towards her superiors (save her Diamond of course). If you had a pearl, you certainly wouldn’t approve of the tone this one takes with her betters. But that is for another time.

Looking over your other arm connector, you can see a large topaz standing at attention, which confuses you. Topazes are used for detainment. Why would a Topaz be brought into a war meeting? It boggles the mind.

Just beyond, you squint your vision orbs to see a bit better. Is that a yellow zircon? Why would she be here? They’re used for trial, for stars sake! A lawyer has no place in a war!

You are about to raise your voice to question when she comes in. The most perfect and smartest and hardest working gem you have ever had the pleasure to know.

Yellow Diamond.

You instantly assume your salute, knowing the others follow suit. She appears to give no notice, but you know better than that. She walks to her position in front of us and, with a motion, a screen comes up before her. It doesn’t take a genius to know that view screens had popped up across Homeworld in perfect time to show her beauty. You are proud to be there personally as she begins to give her speech.

“My gems. I come before you today with the news that our sister, Pink Diamond, has decided to relent, and accept help from her sisters in putting down this rebellion. While she may wish to show mercy, this quartz spat upon our sisters good will, and it shall not be tolerated. As such, I, Yellow Diamond, and my sisters, White Diamond and Blue Diamond, shall be sending our own forces together against this renegade quartz. Soon we shall put an end to this foolishness, and our true peace shall return again.”

You are mystified. If all of the diamonds are going to be sending their forces against this so called rebellion together, it wouldn’t even last a few days. It was amazing to think of the power that would be sent to that ball of dirt.

These thoughts consume you, though not so much that you don’t pay attention when Yellow Diamond dismisses the screen before her. You assume your salute again, though this time she waves you all down. You relax, and are about to ask why she called you here specifically, when she speaks again.

“My gems, I believe you understand that this means you will be working with gems of the other courts quite closely?” Her eyebrow raises with the question, as though she didn’t already know that you knew. You nod, star struck that she would address such a small group so easily. She continued, “Blue Diamond and I were instructed by White Diamond to call together some gems to provide some advising at this time, and with this announcement I think you should take my advice quite seriously.”

You listen aptly as she leans forward, bringing a finger up before her. “I want you to remember, my gems.” You lean closer, hanging on every word.

“If someone from Blue Diamonds court falls in love with you… Run like hell.”

…

What?

You look around, hoping to gain some insight as to what Yellow Diamond is talking about, but the looks of the gems around you don’t help that much.

The pearl and the topaz appear to share a near equal amount of… what was that? Shock? Terror? You’re not quite sure, but you don’t like it.

The zircon was looking at one of the entrances, as though hoping someone would come through it.

The jasper, however, appeared to share in my confusion, so at least I wasn’t alone in my wondering.

You are about to question your Diamond… Well, not really question. You would never question your Diamonds words, but you would ask her to clarify a bit more. For complete understanding, you see.

You are about to ask her to clarify, when you hear a sound. It almost sounds like a roaring, from how loud it is. The closer it gets, though, the more you can make out of it. It appears to be… cheering. The entrance to the chamber opens for a moment, when the cheering is at its loudest, to show the source.

Outside the meeting hall, a group of blue gems were cheering loudly as they rushed by. It was almost like what you had heard about from the dirt ball of a planet. A group of wild animals all running in one big crowd. And they were fast. You don’t know if you could outrun them if given a chance.

When the small crowd was gone, Yellow Diamond walked toward the entrance, turning only to say, “Good Luck.”

Oh stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Can't wait for more? Comment here or over on my tumblr: http://pretend-im-not-there.tumblr.com/


End file.
